Valentine's Week Chocolate Day
by DarkMoonKilling
Summary: Third part of a series of one shots dedicated to Valentine's Week going from the 7th to the 14th. Fluffy Zoro/Luffy


**Chapter 1 – February 9****th**** – Chocolate Day**

**Summary:** A series of one shots dedicated to Valentine's Week going from the 7th to the 14th. Various series and pairings.

**Pairing:** Zoro/Luffy

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own anything; I'm really just playing in someone else's sandbox for a little while.

/

Sitting on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, Zoro stared up at the early night sky, watching as darkness fell further and the stars began to awaken around an almost full moon. Leaning back against the mast, he relaxed from the hectic day as he turned his thoughts to what had happened.

The evening before they had arrived at a new summer island and docked out of sight in case of marines. Going into the town for some basic supplies and information, Nami had found out that it would only take about a day for the log pose to reset. Plans were made for going into town in the morning to explore and pick up everything they would need for the next part of the voyage and then everyone turned in for the night, save for Robin who was taking first watch.

The next morning had dawned with the usual Straw Hat chaos as everyone got themselves ready to leave the ship. Unusually, on the way into town, Luffy had somehow disappeared and didn't turn up until they were all running back to the ship, having stumbled upon several marines who were also resupplying at the island. The marines had managed to call in enough reinforcements that they had managed to cut the Straw Hats off from getting to their ship. They had had to fight their way through before getting to the ship and leaving as quickly as possible, before letting Chopper get his hands on them and their injuries.

/

Yawning, Zoro was considering taking a nap before Sanji called them all for dinner, when he heard the light footsteps of his captain coming towards him. Looking up, he watched as Luffy approached and stopped in front of him. Luffy seemed to think about something briefly, before dipping his hand into a pocket in his shorts and pulled out a smallish box of some kind. With a small grin, Luffy held it out to him, saying, "Here, Zoro! I got this for you!"

As soon as Zoro had taken the little box from him, Luffy scampered off to do whatever it was he did – probably pester Sanji for food, knowing his captain – and bringing the box towards his face, he began to inspect it. It was a dark red in colour, with a green silk ribbon tied around it, holding it closed. Attached to the ribbon was a small tag that simply read _To Zoro From Luffy._ It looked a lot like one of those little boxes of chocolates that he had seen in some of the shops on the island. The ones that he had been told were for Love's Day, a special day on the island where you gave the person you loved a gift as a way of confessing your feelings. But surely it couldn't be that. _Luffy_ giving someone _chocolate?_ It was something that _just didn't happen!_ Really, the only way to find out for sure was to open the box. Carefully, Zoro untied the ribbon, before opening the box to reveal five little chocolates carefully arranged and nestled within light green tissue paper. Stunned, he stared at the unexpected gift before his mind started going a mile a minute trying to work out what Luffy was doing. Luffy loved food. He ate it as soon as he got his hands on it, whether it was his or not. He just couldn't control himself from not eating it. He loved chocolate almost as much as meat. And yet … Luffy had given him a little box of the Love's Day chocolates. Zoro's eyes widened. _Luffy had given him chocolate. LUFFY had STOPPED HIMSELF from EATING Love's Day chocolate, so that he could GIVE it to Zoro._ Could Luffy be trying to say that he loved him?

Nap forgotten, Zoro jumped up from where he was sitting and went to search for Luffy. Surprisingly, he hadn't gone far, as he was sitting next to the lions head at the front of the ship, staring out at the ocean. Hearing Zoro approaching, Luffy's back tensed slightly, before he turned and grinned at Zoro. "Hi Zoro!"

"Luffy," Zoro started deciding to be blunt, "Why did you give me Love's Day chocolates?"

Still grinning, though it was a bit softer than usual, Luffy chirped, "Because I love Zoro!"

Zoro stared at him for a long moment, making the smile fall off of Luffy's face. "It's okay if Zoro doesn't feel the same." Luffy said quietly with a bit of sadness. "I understand."

Seeing that, Zoro smiled slightly, moving closer to his captain. "Idiot." He said, before closing the distance between them and kissing Luffy. Leaning back slightly, Zoro looked Luffy in the eyes and said, "I never said I didn't love you. I'm just surprised that you knew what that kind of love was."

Reaching up slightly to press a chaste kiss to Zoro's lips, Luffy giggled slightly, "Silly Zoro."

Suddenly, Sanji shouted from the kitchen, "Dinners ready!"

Moment broken, Zoro moved back so that Luffy could get down, before turning to go to the kitchen. Luffy grabbed his hand and grinning up at him they made their way inside holding hands.

/

/

AN _I've always loved this pairing, so when I found the whole Valentine's Week thing mentioned and saw that one of the days was Chocolate Day, I had to do this pairing. I can just see that Luffy giving anyone chocolates would be like the ultimate expression of love, because you just know that otherwise, he'd just eat them._


End file.
